1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powder products of ginkgo leaves and its manufacturing processes, which consist in crushing ginkgo leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recently found out that ginkgo leaves contain flavonol compounds, which are effective in improving the condition of bloodstream and their extracts are being used for a medical liquid or healthy food to heal various diseases (thrombosis, cerebral infarct, dementia, atopy and diabetes and so on), which are caused by the deterioration of the bloodstream.
However, when extracts obtained from ginkgo leaves are manufactured, not only less flavonol compounds are contained but also various effects like healing intestinal disorder, which are proper to the fibrous material cannot be obtained because no fibrous material is contained at all (See the sections of fiber and food fiber.).
The main object of this invention is to provide a manufacturing process of powder products of ginkgo leaves capable of maintaining various effects like healing intestinal disorder, which are typical of fibrous materials, containing fiber or food fiber in good quantity and exhibiting good effects of improvement of bloodstream by flavonol compounds without decreasing the compounds contained in the ginkgo leaves, by the steps of drying ginkgo leaves which have been washed and sliced, and obtaining a specific form of crushed leaves of ginkgo after drying.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manufacturing process of the powder products of ginkgo leaves which have nutriments proper to green-yellow vegetables in addition to the effects typical of ginkgo leaves by slicing green-yellow vegetables into the ginkgo leaves.
One of other objects of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process of powder products of ginkgo leaves capable of greatly increasing contained fibrous material by using the whole part of the ginkgo leaves including the leave hilt.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manufacturing process of powder products of ginkgo leaves capable of maintaining a good quantity of nutriments contained in the kale by putting the above mentioned green-yellow vegetables into the kale.
Another object of this invention is to provide a powder product of ginkgo leaves, which have been made according to the manufacturing process of the above-mentioned powder product of ginkgo leaves.
Furthermore another object of this invention is clarified according to the examples specified below.